Un dulce adios
by kurokami2466
Summary: Mtrata d una historia muy linda pero a la vez triste si les gusta les suplico q comenten y m digan q debo mejorar, y si les gusto plis aganmelo saber ya biene un 2 cap, s los dedico a esta andrea, a kike, est s un mensaje q kiero darle a todos


Un dulce Adiós

(Programa de televisión) –Buenas noches a todos, bien venidos a este programa, porque este es un programa muy especial… ¡ya que nuestra invitada especial es…..MARIKO! el público se vuelve loco y llenando el aire de aplausos entra la estrella de último momento, cuyo nombre como se ha mencionado es Mariko. Y con una gran sonrisa llega al escenario, y empieza la entrevista.

-Y dinos que se siente llegar a la cima viniendo de un lugar tan remoto y humilde

-Es para mí un gran alivio, ya que mi vida no ha sido exactamente fácil

- y dinos se podría sabes si… ¿si algún afortunado en tu vida ahora? A lo cual respondió sonrojada, mirando su mano en la cual había un dulce anillo de un zafiro en forma de corazón…-Veras, estoy… comprometida con el verdadero amor de mi vida. -¡Enserio!... eso es maravilloso (el público murmulla con alegría. ¿Quién será?) La conductora con una mirada de curiosidad no pudo evitar decir – y se podría saber ¿quién es el afortunado?

- Me temo que no, si no sería sorpresa, riéndose al final de esta última palabra.

-¡oh! Valla el tiempo se nos ha acabado, tendrá que ser para otra ocasión.

Al salir del programa Mariko, no podía dejar de sonreír por algún motivo, como si estuviera guardando un maravilloso secreto, al subirse a la limusina que la esperaba y dentro… su futuro esposo.

-¡Mariko!, ¿porque están tan feliz?, ¿algo bueno ha pasado? Pero ella con una linda sonrisa le dijo –Estoy feliz de recordar… Su esposo estaba completamente sorprendido, ya que desde que se conocieron jamás se había atrevido a recordar algo de su pasado, ya que cada vez que el hacia una pregunta acerca de esto. Y sin que él lo pudiera evitar le pregunto. -¿Qué has recordado?

Y ella de manera muy risueña le contesto – La manera de como llegue tan alto. Pero seguía insatisfecho con esta respuesta, así que le pregunto en tono más serio - ¿Y eso ha sido? Y de manera más risueña contesto, - Jamás te he podido hablar acerca de mi pasado… y eso ha sido porque jamás lo he podido superar no al menos hasta hoy, porque he dejado de darle importancia a él, en pocas palabras me harte de huir de ellos… ¿Quisieras saber de mi pasado?

- Para mí siempre has sido un misterio, desde que te conozco nunca me has hablado de tu pasado, familia y amigos, eres en este momento la persona más importante para mí, y confió en que ahora si hasta este momento no lo has podido decir es porque no estabas lista.

Y sonrojada empezó a contarle su historia…

-De niña vivía en un pueblo, mi familia y yo crecimos ahí… hasta que… nos tuvimos que ir hacia otra parte, por el trabajo de mi padre. En aquel pueblo, crecí con mi "mejor amigo " se llamaba Kaito, con el crecí y creo que él me dio alas para llegar tan alto… ya que una vez de niña cuando apenas empezaba a sentir pasión por la música, las niñas mayores de mi escuela me fastidiaban diciéndome.

-Como es que un ser tan pequeño podrá brillar en un escenario… no iluminas ni a tu alrededor, eres como una dulce vela que la obscuridad tarde o temprano tragara. (ja ja ja ja)

-Y casi pareciera cuento de hadas el llego por mí como si fuera un caballero, como él era 4 años mayor, parecía un sueño, pero no lo era, llego y me dijo, las pequeñas luces no queman, ni se notan al instante, pero si tu eres fuerte, podrás alumbrar tu camino, y aras que muchos otros encuentren su destino, en un solo sentimiento, el sentimiento que te hará crecer y hará milagros, por ti y todos los que te rodean.

Parecía novela porque en aquel momento mis ojos y los suyos se unieron la luz alumbraba y el al venir vestido de blanco, de no haber visto sus ojos hubiera pensado que era un ángel…

(Conductor de la limusina) –Disculpen pero hemos llegado a donde me han indicado

- Gracias. Y abriendo la puerta para salió rápidamente Kasuki (Futuro esposo) por el otro lado, y le abrió la puerta a Mariko, y con una gran sonrisa le agradeció la cortesía.

Subieron las escaleras hacia la entrada del edificio en el que Vivian, posteriormente cruzaron un lindo pasillo color azul hasta así llegar al elevador, y se dirigieron para el piso 7, cuando llegaron a su lujoso departamento, para ese entonces era entre las 7:30 y Mariko fue a preparar un té, y cuando estuvo listo, fue a servirlo en una pequeña mesa para te que estaba colocada frente a una gran venta en la cual se podía apreciar un hermoso atardecer color naranja el cielo, con una hermosa montaña en la cual se podían apreciar a los pies de esta cerezos en pleno retoño, en el cual se podía ver un enorme cerezo que sobresalía sobre todos, y de repente como si fuera una dulce niña Mariko dijo –Mañana quiero ir para haya. Su esposo un poco confundido con su actitud accedió.

-¡oh! He dejado la historia ha medias ¿quieres seguir escuchando?. Su esposo todavía más confundido agito su cabeza para afirmar esto

- Estuve en aquel pueblo hasta que cumplí 19 años, y me mude. Pero el y yo no podíamos dejar de contactarnos, nos contactábamos por mail, carta y mensajes de texto.

Hasta que un día ya casi pasados 10 meses desde que me fui, por medio de mail le conté que me iba a casar con Shido, y justo en ese momento me dijo Quieres ser mi novia, yo perturbada no sabía cómo reaccionar, porque siempre lo había visto como un amigo, jamás como algo mas…ohhh… quizá si lo había sentido, pero jamás me había dado cuenta de esto.

Pasado un rato contesto, que no permitiría que esa boda sucediera y que tomaría el primer tren que pasara por así el pueblo en donde yo vivía. Yo impactada por la noticia, le dije que no, no quería que viniera, que esa boda era mi elección que estaba completamente enamorada de Shido… aunque por dentro sabía que era una mentira porque era una boda preparada por mis padres desde hace años atrás.

Desde de eso no me contestó, ese día, al siguiente, y al que le siguió de este, paso un mes y me olvide por completo de él. Guarde en mi corazón lo que él me confeso, mi vida siguió su rumbo, iba a la escuela, compraba cosas para la boda junto con mis amigas (la hermana de Shido) Yuri, y Haruko.

Un día pasamos frente a una tienda de vestidos de boda, eran extranjeros pero uno en especial me gusto, era color blanco, con color perla y plata, parecía a uno de esos de princesa, y tenía un hermoso velo blanco que brillaba como si en el hubieran agarrado estrellas del cielo y las hubieran cosido a aquel manto, y unos guantes con tan hermosos encajes de rosas blancas, se me iluminaron los ojos pero al ver el precio me desilusione, era muy caro.

Pero nunca deje de pensar como me vería en ese vestido

Cierto día Shido y yo íbamos a salir en una cita, pero al abrir la puerta para irnos al cine Kaito estaba frente a la puerta y…..


End file.
